shimpos fantasy
by shimpo1 and I.N.R.I.S
Summary: if i could be any charecter in deathnote and be with any character in code geass this is it chapter 3 will come soon for kira isnt dead he went back in time caus shes a dick can you guess kira
1. Chapter 1

_Shimpo1 here in this one this is handy234 I s here in this story. I am the Mary sue persona this is a code geass death note cross from when L was alive. I am L cause I am told I am like him by sheik I only do things that interest me. There will be some holes cause I don't remember all death note characters. Please enjoy all and review. Lelouch will be called lulu Shirley's nick name for him I cant remember how to spell his name._

**_____________________________________________________________**

"**You're a racist L" says Lulu.**

"**No I'm not" I say.**

"**How L?" says Lulu.**

"**I have a colored tv" I say.**

"**Fucking asshole stop joking around its your fault were being held hostage by Britannia!" Says Lulu.**

"**How? You want to destroy Britannia and kira is a part of it so we joined up. How am I in the future anyway? Last thing I remember I was eating a strawberry shortcake with a 100% coco shaving on top and then I heard "Chocolate!! Chocolate!! Chocolate!! " and saw mello bust through the walls and punch me in the head." I say.**

"**I don't know either. Wait what did I just say?!" Lulu says.**

" "**I don't know" Is what you said." I answered.**

**Lulu faints of surprise. I roll on the floor laughing as much as the guards allow. Lulu wakes up an hour later to see everyone laughing uncontrollably and starts laughing himself (caution laughter is contagious) we all laugh for hours.**

**I look down to see some off the coco shavings on my red and blue custom made Armani suit I was wearing on my date with Misa. All of a sudden I her "Chocolate!! Chocolate!! Chocolate!! " and all of a sudden a portal opens up in front of me and mello slams through.**

"**Shit!!!!" I say. As I see mello and run as fast as I can will dragging Lulu behind me (which is amazing considering I should only be able to hop along with Lulu being attached I shouldn't be able to out run mello right now) as I run the shavings fall and mellos licking them off the ground like a dog.**

"**Why are we running from this puny man?" ask Lulu.**

"**He's fucking chocolate crazed he will kill us for the chocolate on my suit." I say.**

"**then take it the fuck off!!" He answers. **

"**Hell no this suit cost six mill!!" I say.**

"**Who the fuck pays that much on a suit?" he asks**

"**The Japanese government. All you have to say in my day is its to stop kira. Hahahahaha." I answer.**

**We both laugh. And we both trip over Light who appeared out of nowhere and all the chocolate falls off and mello eats it.**

"**Where am I. Hi L." Say Mello and Light at the same time. **

**Me and Lulu explain.**

"**Hey light how did you get her?" I ask.**

"**last thing me and misa were fucking and all of a sudden I came and ended up here." Answers light.**

"**And you mello." I ask regretting the answer.**

**He answer he smelled chocolate and shrug's. All of the sudden he went crazy smelling his favorite chocolate and rushed Lulu demanding the fucking chocolate. Lulu hands it over begging mello not to rip his throat out.**

**Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah shit happens we have a yo mamma contest against Lulu's dad and win we live in that time for the rest of our lives and I marry Kallen. ****FIN'**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Shimpo1: Yay I'm with Kallen (hugs and gropes breast).**

**Kallen: Honey let me go our I'll hurt you**

**Shimpo1: One more second please honey**

**Kallen: Ok**

**Shimpo1: Yay (falls over in great pain holding onto groin) what was that for**

**Kallen: you hugged me longer than one second**

**Shimpo1:sorry honey**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Death Note or Code Geass which if I did there would be a big ass crossover manga. Enjoy and review on all chapters.

________________________________________________________________________

Me, Lulu, Light, Mello, and Suzaku (which how the fuck he got in there I don't how). We all rule over our on nation Japan is under Me and Suzaku. Under our command is Light and Mello. Lulu is over the Americas. The rest is under his sisters rule who is cooperating with us thanks to Lulus geass. We have set up a relay using Mellos geass that allows him to tear a hole in time we got a link to the kira investigators we have learned light was kira but has lost the death note and being as it may I let him off the hook.

(You've been updated on the last 5 years and onto what's happening now.) I woke up to the emergency alert. "Uh. Why now the guys have come by for a vacation and I wasn't supposed to be called by the K.I. oh well honey sorry I know I said I wasn't working but it calls." I told to the love of my life the one woman in the black nights that was even bearable to me Kallen with her beautiful burgundy hair laying on our blue sheets. "come back soon honey." she says. "I will my love." I answered.

I take a shower and call my friends to the conference room. As I suspected it was K.I. As we call them now told us that kira has come back. So me and the guys go back in time my wife comes with me because she doesn't want to be alone and wants to be with me if I die. So all our wife's come with us (even the annoying bitch Shirley (how the fuck she's alive I don't fucking know (its a lot of fucking time paradoxes and fucking contradictions) 'poof" "High its Hitler". "Kill him" everybody at once. "Its impossible guyyts" says Hitler. "I shall use my geass" says Light. We all gasp and ask what it does. "I don't know." he says. "poof" "It turns people straight" Says C2. "poof" (she disappeared). We all laugh our asses off. "Oh shit." says Hitler. Light unleashes his geass and shits him self turning every gay man within a mile straight as a ruler. We all laugh until we pass out.

We wake up an hour later to see Light crying in a corner without his pants on. Mello opens a time portal and we all go back to the time with kira in it to kill kira. We meet up with Near who is married to Misa (how I don't know considering he's either 15 or 16 oh well) Misa's working on a rubix cube near couldn't figure out she cant figure it out then Op comes out and takes the rubix cube from Misa and solves it in under a minute and every body falls over laughing. Op however kills himself ("and that's what really happened matt" "thanks L that helps a lot" matt says.) we start up a new team that does field work instead of research work.


End file.
